


Play to Win

by the_changeling



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Gay Chicken, M/M, Soobin is competitive, but also whipped, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_changeling/pseuds/the_changeling
Summary: Soobin is stuck at a party. But he is absolutely going to win any and all drinking games, regardless of if he's playing with his long-time crush or not.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 517





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! A gift from me to you :)

Soobin sighed deeply. Huening Kai had abandoned him in record time, not that he was surprised. Being alone at a party where he knew all of two people was not his ideal situation. Beomgyu had promised he'd know plenty of the people here but unless you count the guy he accidentally bumped into once in the hall, then he only knew his two friends. Once again, not that he was surprised. After getting over the initial annoyance of being ditched, he was perfectly content to people watch. He could see Beomgyu on the other side of the room laughing along with some of his classmates. Seeing him enjoying himself had already lifted Soobin's mood. He was choosing to believe the high-pitched screech he heard earlier meant Kai was enjoying himself too, and not that he was in grave danger. That was all he wanted from the evening. For his friends to have fun and for him to have a solid medium time. He had learnt to adjust his expectations for himself. 

He had no intention of attending a party tonight, but he hadn't been anywhere in weeks and his friends were concerned. He just didn't feel the need to go anywhere. He had a perfectly good time staying indoors watching movies and reading. Kai had reasoned that he needed to have some 'proper college experiences' and Beomgyu had told him that maybe if he went he would surprise himself by actually having a good time. They also hit him with the dual puppy-dog eyes, which Soobin always ended up caving for. So here he was, leaning against a wall in the corner of the main room, watching a few people kick off a game of beer-pong. It looked fun, and he considered asking if he could join. Maybe later, after he'd had a few more drinks.

It turned out beer-pong was a great spectator sport and, dare he say it, he was actually having a pretty good time watching. He was momentarily distracted from the game by the arrival of someone else he knew. The grand total was now up to three. Things were starting to look up. Kai reappeared looking slightly dishevelled, but in very good spirits. He wrapped his arms around Soobin and hummed contentedly. “Just in time! I just saw your friend Taehyun arrive. Hyung now knows three people at this party. That's a new record!”

Kai laughed happily. “Let's go say hi then hyung!” Kai's smile turned evil. “Besides, if Taehyun's here, maybe Yeonj-”

“Okay! Let's go!” Soobin interrupted. He was not ready for Kai to finish that sentence. They hadn't explicitly talked about Soobin's crush, but Kai had definitely noticed how flustered he became every time they interacted. Over the past couple of months he might have developed a rather intense crush on his senior. Having a crush wasn't a big deal in and of itself, what was a big deal was the fact it was on Yeonjun. He was so cool and intimidating that Soobin found it almost impossible to get over his shyness whenever they talked, becoming either a tongue-tied mess or clamming right up and barely saying a word at all. He was grateful that the furthest Kai ever took it was gentle teasing, perceptive enough to tell that Soobin hadn't been ready to talk about it.  
For now Kai gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him towards Taehyun. 

Taehyun had seemed delighted to see him, which brightened up Soobin's mood even more. Maybe parties weren't always so bad. Kai disappeared a short time later claiming he was getting more drinks, but never returned. Soobin didn't mind so much this time. He was right in the sweet spot of tipsy, no longer uncomfortable and primed to enjoy himself. He liked Taehyun a lot. They hadn't been that close previously, but he had a way of listening that made Soobin feel heard and he had a wicked sense of humour that had him breaking into giggles more times than he could count. Soobin made a mental promise to work harder to be close to him.  
He was enjoying himself so much he had forgotten about the possibility of running into a specific person at the party. He was emphatically reminded when a familiar voice called from right behind him. “Taehyunie, there you are! I thought I'd lost you in the crowd forever.” Soobin gulped involuntarily. 

“No way, hyung! Soobinie-hyung was looking after me too well!” Having no way to to pretend he wasn't here, Soobin spun around to greet Yeonjun. His words died in his throat as he turned, distracted by how good Yeonjun looked. The fitted, ripped jeans showed of his long legs (quite literally, he was sure the jeans were more rips than fabric and he was so okay with that) and the plain black shirt tucked in was effortless and chic. The killing point of the look though was the simple, black choker that he would no doubt be thinking about for weeks. He always looked good, but Soobin wanted to thank and curse every higher being he could think of for giving him Yeonjun in this outfit. Realising he had been staring far longer than appropriate, he looked up to greet him properly. He noticed Yeonjun's eyes flicking up from where they were focused on the small sliver of skin visible where his top button was undone. Interesting. He filed that away for later and finally gave a polite “Hello Yeonjun-ssi, it's good to see you.” 

“Ah, Yeonjun-ssi he says, as if I haven't begged him to call me hyung for months!” Yeonjun replied, clutching his heart dramatically. 

“So cold, Soobin-hyung!” Taehyun chimed in. 

“Hyung will bring you another drink, and then we'll see!” This far into a conversation Soobin would normally be a wreck, but he was determined to have at least one normal conversation with Yeonjun tonight. “We'll see,” Soobin agreed with a smirk. Yeonjun stared at him a second longer before heading off to the kitchen for drinks. 

By the time Yeonjun returned, Soobin had given himself three pep-talks. He was about as prepared as he would ever be. Yeonjun held out his drink but quickly tugged it back from his hand as Soobin reached out for it. He raised a brow at Soobin, a silent challenge, and it sent a thrill through Soobin's body. He was competitive, and he was absolutely going to win the game Yeonjun had no idea he just created. He leaned forward slightly, opening his mouth to reply before pausing dramatically. “Thanks, Yeonjun... ssi,” he said and grabbed the drink before Yeonjun could stop him. Yeonjun quickly tried to swipe it back so he held the drink up high so there was no way anyone else could reach it. The pout he got from Yeonjun in response was a true test of his resolve, but he was competitive above all else so he only gave a mischievous grin in response.

Taehyun had picked up the conversation after that, asking Yeonjun if he'd seen a mutual friend around. It gave Soobin a chance to steal glances at Yeonjun as he chatted. He figured that he could desensitise himself to Yeonjun's handsomeness by exposure. He just needed to look enough and he would no longer be affected, or at least that was the excuse he gave himself.

Kai appeared again out of nowhere, wrapping himself around Taehyun this time. “Taehyuniiieee, you have to come and say hello to Beomgyu. He's gonna be so mad if he finds out you're here and haven't gone to hug him.” Soobin watched the little laugh Yeonjun let out, charmed by the cute way Yeonjun's front teeth showed when he smiled. He was so charmed in fact that he didn't have a chance to look away when Yeonjun looked up at him. Yeonjun tilted his head curiously but didn't say anything, maintaining eye-contact for a few seconds longer. They were distracted enough not to notice that Taehyun and Kai had already scampered away. Yeonjun seemed to realise first, looking at the spot where their friends had been standing seconds ago. He seemed a bit surprised at the disappearing act, but not phased by it. Soobin could feel himself starting to get a little nervous. With no one left to facilitate a conversation, Yeonjun was probably going to leave.  
He could feel himself starting to wall-up, his brain conveniently forgetting how to start a basic conversation. As the silence was starting to drag, he took a long sip of his drink. Maybe he would choke and finally be put out of his misery?  
To Soobin's great surprise, Yeonjun had turned back to him and started complaining about the music choice at the party. This was a conversation Soobin was more than happy to have. He had a lot of feelings about having to hear Ignition Remix three times in the last half hour. Even as he was getting increasingly passionate in his ranting, he was silently thanking the terrible party gods for providing fodder for conversation. He even felt a little pleased with himself as he watched Yeonjun break into laughter at his intense and gesture filled take on party music. From there the conversation flowed on naturally, and Soobin felt himself relaxing again.

“Rock paper scissors for who gets the next round?” Yeonjun asked.

“Oh, you're on. I'm going to crush you.” 

“So competitive, Soobin-ah.”

“You have no idea.”

They played a few rounds and reached a stalemate each time. They reasoned that meant they both should head into the kitchen to get drinks, which then turned into a race. Soobin thought he had it in the bag when Yeonjun hip checked Soobin at the last second and turned around with a smug smile at his victory. “So competitive, Yeonjun-ssi.”

“You have no idea.” Yeonjun's smile was impish, but his eyes were smouldering. Soobin swallowed heavily.

Soobin generally had an aversion to the taste of alcohol. Yeonjun watched him in amusement as he set about mixing a cocktail. He had no plan in mind, just tipping random juices and brightly coloured alcohols into a cup in the hopes it would turn out okay. He took a sip of the finished product and felt his face scrunch into a smile at the taste. “Cute,” he thought he heard Yeonjun say, but when he looked up he was taking a sip of his beer.  
They stayed in the kitchen, easily falling back into conversation. Soobin wasn't sure why he struggled so much previously. Yeonjun was charming and funny, and the conversation flowed so naturally it felt like they were friends. Not the in-between whatever they had been previously. Midway through a story Yeonjun cut himself off and grabbed Soobin by the wrist. Soobin didn't think to ask why he was being dragged out of the kitchen, happy to be pulled where Yeonjun pleased. He could recognise the fact he was absolutely whipped, but he didn't feel the need to do anything about it. It was the truth after all.  
Their end destination was the beer-pong table which had been abandoned by the previous players  
“Are you up for it?” Yeonjun asked. 

“Oh hell yes.”

The first game was an absolute bloodbath. Yeonjun was freakishly good at beer-pong. And Soobin, well, Soobin was trying his best. He ended up losing in record time. “No, no, no. This game was just a warm-up. It doesn't count.”

“Yeah yeah sure, Soobinie. Rematch?” Yeonjun's smug smile made Soobin's eyes narrow. He gave no response, merely setting up the cups for the next round.

Things were getting a little more intense. They were perhaps taking it a bit more seriously than a round of beer-pong at a college party warranted, but the stakes were high. Soobin wasn't completely sure what the stakes were, he just knew that it was important that he win. Which is why he celebrated extra hard when he landed his next shot. After finishing his victory dance he looked over as Yeonjun went to take a drink. He found himself focusing on the line of his throat when he tipped his head back. He swallowed when Yeonjun swallowed. God he wanted to kiss his neck. His collarbones. His chest. Yeonjun had stopped drinking by now and was looking right back at him. He looked up from Yeonjun's neck to his eyes. He didn't break eye-contact as he took a sip of his cocktail, Yeonjun's smouldering gaze was back and it searing into him. He felt like he was on fire.

They played the next few shots in silence, the tension shooting through the roof. Soobin had just tipped back yet another drink and was starting to feel a little overheated. He undid another button on his shirt in an attempt to counteract how warm he was feeling. As he straightened up from reaching for another ball he caught Yeonjun's eyes on his chest again. In the past he might have felt self-conscious, but right now he loved the feeling. He wanted Yeonjun to look at him.  
He lent forward a little further than necessary to make his next shot. Even though he missed he considered it a victory when Yeonjun was too busy staring at him to catch the ball. He stopped considering it a victory when Yeonjun landed the next few shots, tying the game. Whoever won the next shot would be victorious. Soobin was about to take his turn when he made the mistake of looking up. Yeonjun blew him a kiss which he was entirely unprepared for and caused him to miss completely. Yeonjun laughed evilly in response, lined up a shot of his own and of course landed it. Soobin couldn't believe it, this was an absolute outrage. He was so aghast about losing that he didn't even feel flustered. He begrudgingly took the last drink and refused to acknowledge Yeonjun's victory dance. 

They cleared the table so others could play, but Soobin was unwilling to let it go. “You cheated!”

He lightly pushed Yeonjun, who was too busy laughing to care. “I didn't cheat, you just lost.”

“No way! You did that on purpose. I would have won otherwise!”

“Me?! You're the one who basically took off your shirt to distract me!” 

Soobin was too worked up to think any further about the direction this conversation was going in. “Took off- It was one button! Because it's hot! It's not my fault you were distracted by it.”

“Oh yes, because beer-pong is sooo strenuous you worked up a sweat and you had to take off your clothes.”

“You think my clothes are distracting?! What about you? I've had to spend all night thinking about this,” Soobin reached up to tug at Yeonjun's choker. Their proximity hit him all at once. They were standing much closer together than necessary, Soobin's index finger looped through the choker, pulling him forward slightly. Yeonjun was looking up at him and Soobin couldn't help but watch as he licked his lips. Soobin's entire body was buzzing with anticipation, which he then felt rapidly diffusing as he could hear a familiar screech getting closer and closer. Kai all but launched himself onto Soobin's back and yelled right in his ear. “Here you are hyung! We've been looking for you. You need to come and play games!” Kai dropped off his back and somehow manoeuvred to be hugging Soobin from the front without breaking contact. “It's going to be so fun! Beomgyu wants to play and even though Taehyun said drinking games are lame, he's going to play because Beomgyu was sad. I think that's cute and oh! Yeonjun-hyung, you have to come too!” Without waiting for a reply Kai grabbed them both by the arms and began marching them off into the the depths of the house.

“Okay, so what game are we going to play?” Beomgyu asked the room. Soobin had made himself comfortable, sitting with his back against the couch, the others in a circle around him. There was a small group gathered, Soobin pleasantly surprised to find he recognised a couple of the others from his classes. “Truth or dare?” One of the girls offered.

“No way! Totally lame!” Another replied. 

“Okay how about two truths, one lie?” 

“This isn't the first day of class, Kai,” was Soobin's snarky response to the suggestion. Yeonjun was sitting across the circle from him which gave him a perfect view of his beautiful smile as he giggled. 

“Amateurs.” Taehyun scoffed. “We go big or we go home. We're playing chicken.” Beomgyu made a noise that resembled a cat hacking up a fur-ball.

“Chicken?” One of the girls asked.

“Yeah you know, it's kind of like spin the bottle and the dare part of truth or dare. You spin the bottle to see who you have to play with. You take turns to see how far you're willing to go with skinship and you know, making out or whatever, and whoever chickens out first loses! They then have to do a dare that the group decides!” Taehyun seemed way too gleeful about this. Beomgyu was staring at him with wide eyes. Kai had already lost it and had been cackling since Taehyun started explaining and the girls were giggling excitedly. Soobin looked over at Yeonjun to find he was already staring back. They didn't stop looking at each other even as the others bickered about which bottle to use. Kai was looking between them trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe this game wouldn't be a good idea after all?

The air returned to Soobin's lungs when he finally looked away from Yeonjun. He pressed a hand over his rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm down. He couldn't figure out if he should be excited or if this was something to dread. He tried to relax as he watched Kai reach out to spin the bottle to kick off the game. His turn landed on one of the girls, Yuna, who had been giggling manically the entire time. She crawled over and stopped in front of Kai. They stared at each other for another couple of seconds before they both broke out in giggles again. The cute display had everyone else cracking up as well. Soobin relaxed a little more. This wasn't a big deal. This was silly and fun. He mightn't even get a turn anyway.  
Kai and Yuna's turns were equally as innocent, their round coming to and end when Kai couldn't bring himself to kiss her on the cheek. Neither seemed phased, still giggling happily. “Alright, Kai, I dare you toooooo...” Taehyun looked around for any idea of what to say. 

“How about you pretend you're a dog for the rest of the game?” One of the girls suggested.

“Weird, but I like it! Alright, off you go then!” No one was surprised when Kai had no problem acting like a puppy. 

“Alright, since Lia thought of the dare, she gets to spin next.” Lia did not look like she was prepared for this turn of events. She gulped as she spun the bottle, closing her eyes briefly as it landed on the girl Soobin recognised. Yeji. This round was a little less tame, and escalated rather quickly. Lia looked like she was about to pass out as Yeji was giving her a lap dance. She heroically held on, and when it was her turn, she defeated her by gently brushing her hair behind her ear, the tender gesture a little too heartfelt for Yeji to process. Beomgyu dared her to only moonwalk for the rest of the night. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Even the dares were tame and harmless.

Beomgyu took his turn and the bottle landed on Taehyun. He had been cool and in control before, but Taehyun seemed like he had no idea what to do, looking everywhere in the room except for Beomgyu's face. Taehyun went first with a rather lame hand on shoulder, but Beomgyu went right for it. He leaned in and gave Taehyun a quick peck on the cheek. Taehyun's eyes went comically wide and he pressed his hand to his face like he couldn't believe what just happened. Beomgyu had turned a pretty shade of red at his own daring. The sat side by side trying not to look at each other. The whole display was so endearing no one quite knew what to say. “Well I guess that means Taehyun lost?” Yeonjun asked. No one argued so he continued “I dare you to give me five dollars.” The room erupted in laughter at this. Everyone was so impressed by Yeonjun's gall that they agreed that was the dare. Taehyun glared at Yeonjun, but opened wallet and handed over the cash.  
“Okay then, it's Yeonjun's turn to spin.” Yeonjun had clearly forgotten the rule and looked nervous for a second before reaching of the bottle. He set it off with a flick of the wrist. Soobin felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room again as he watched the bottle slow down and finally stop, pointing right at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kai open and close his mouth a few times, trying to decide if he should intervene or not. Taehyun was also looking between them rapidly, unsure of how to react. But Soobin only had eyes for Yeonjun who was watching him back. He tilted his head in a silent question. Yeonjun mirrored him, asking the same question back. Soobin leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, smirking. He had a game to win.  
Yeonjun crawled over and knelt in front of him. They stared each other breathlessly until Beomgyu starting booing them for taking so long. Yeonjun moved first, holding out his hand for Soobin to take. It was such a small, innocent move it startled a laugh out of him. He reached out and took it. He wasn't here to mess around though, so for his move Soobin tugged hard on Yeonjun's hand, causing him to overbalance and place his other hand on the couch next to Soobin's head. Yeonjun looked down at him in surprise and could instantly recognise the challenge in Soobin's eyes. It was definitely on.  
Yeonjun straddled his lap, causing the room to erupt in whistles and cheers. Soobin's hands had come automatically to his waist to steady him. They stared at each other for a moment, both needing a second to adjust. Soobin was losing focus from the game a little. It was hard to think of any else when Yeonjun was sitting on top of him, so close the were breathing the same air. Without breaking eye-contact he moved his hands down to Yeonjun's thighs, slowly gliding his hands up to the joint of his hips. Soobin let his eyes roam over Yeonjun's face, gauging his reaction. Yeonjun let out a small sigh and bit his lip. Soobin could feel warm skin through the rips in his jeans and he squeezed experimentally, causing Yeonjun to gasp. By this point Soobin was fully entranced, game long forgotten. Yeonjun reach out and grabbed Soobin's waist. “Tiny,” he whispered.

“Hmmm?” Soobin hadn't quite heard. He was distracted by how large his hands looked while rubbing Yeonjun's thighs.

“Your waist, so small.” Yeonjun briefly squeezed his waist before running his hands from Soobin's chest to his abs. “Oh my god” he whispered in amazement as he pressed on the six-pack he could feel through Soobin's shirt. That was all Soobin could take. He reach a hand up to pull Yeonjun in by the back of the neck for a kiss. The reaction of the room was chaos around them but neither of them noticed, already far too involved with each other.

The kiss turned dirty very quickly, all teeth and tongue. Yeonjun's hands slid inside his shirt and shamelessly felt-up his abs. Soobin's tangled his hand in Yeonjun's hair, pulling ever so slightly causing Yeonjun to let out an involuntarily sound. Yeonjun broke-off from his lips to work his way down Soobin's neck. Soobin trailed his hand down Yeonjun's spine to the small of his back, pulling them even closer together and creating some delicious friction which he definitely wanted more of when “Woah woah woah jeez we get it. It' a draw. No one wins.” They both froze. They had completely forgotten they were in a room surrounded by people. Yeonjun slid off his lap and sat beside him, leaning back against the couch. Feeling a little too exposed with his legs out straight, Soobin pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Well, that was...” Beomgyu trailed off.

“Wild?” Yeji suggested.

“Since I don't think anyone can or should try to top that, maybe we should just switch to truth or dare?” Taehyun suggested. Everyone else in the room seemed to breath a sigh of relief and easily agreed. Soobin pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing and turned to check on Yeonjun. Yeonjun was biting his lip looking back at him. They both broke out into uncontrollable giggles as the game continued around them. 

Soobin tried following what was happening, but he couldn't quite focus when Yeonjun was sitting pressed up against his side. He couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have Yeonjun on top of him. How his body felt under his hands. How much he did not want to stop. Yeonjun himself interrupted his train of thought by leaning up to whisper in his ear “I definitely won.”

“WHAT?! There is no WAY you won.”

“Just admit you have lost every single game tonight, Soobin-ah.”

“Not every game, Yeonjun-ssi.” 

Yeonjun gave a mock-offended gasps. “After everything that's happened, am I not your hyung?”

“Oh my GOD can you both shut up please? No one won.” Lia interrupted.

“Yeah, if you're not going to play, at least go and bring us more drinks.” Beomgyu demanded. 

“Fine.” Yeonjun was continuing with the melodramatic mood. 

“And stay at least three feet apart at all times.” Taehyun instructed.

“Fine.” Yeonjun agreed as he stomped away. Soobin just gave them all a serene smile as he followed.

Soobin scrounged around the kitchen, gathering left over alcohol to mix some drinks. Yeonjun had jumped up to sit on the counter and was not contributing at all. Soobin really did try to make drinks for everyone, but the second they heard Ignition Remix playing again they both lost it. “Who keeps playing this? Seriously!” Soobin couldn't stop himself from ranting again. Yeonjun tugged him closer by the shirt so he could lean into Soobin's chest as he laughed. He didn't let go as Soobin's continued his rant, both eventually forgetting they were there with a purpose. It should not have been a surprise when a search party was sent for them. Kai and Yuna were staring at them with matching expressions of disappointment. “I can't believe they're still just flirting.”

“They haven't even started making drinks.”

“They're not even three feet apart!”

“Let's tell on them!”

“Yeah! Well actually let's grab drinks first, and then tell on them!”

Soobin didn't even notice anyone else's presence in the kitchen. He was too absorbed in how Yeonjun was leaning into him and the feeling of Yeonjun gripping his shirt tightly. He hadn't fully calmed down from when they were playing earlier, and the proximity was maddening. The little sound Yeonjun had made when he pulled his hair was playing on repeat in his mind. He wanted to see what other sounds he could get him to make. He watched Yeonjun's mouth move as he talked. He would have felt bad for not paying attention, but he was just too distracted by the natural pout his lips formed. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had thought about it before. How amazing they would look wrapped around his cock, how mesmerising Yeonjun's eyes would be as he looked up. 

He cut Yeonjun off mid-sentence when he reached up to run his thumb over his bottom lip. Yeonjun was surprised for only a second before he parted his lips slightly. Soobin pressed down more until his finger slipped off and Yeonjun's lip bounced back up. He wet his own lips before looking up to meet his eyes. “Yeonjun-ah, can I kiss you again?”  
Yeonjun nodded his agreement and Soobin wasted no time before leaning down to press their lips together. Yeonjun kissed him with such intensity and hunger Soobin had to steady himself on the counter. He caught Yeonjun's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, Soobin swallowing the beautiful noise Yeonjun made. The kiss was absolutely filthy, the kind that makes all sorts of noises, the kind that probably wasn't appropriate for the brightly lit kitchen at a crowded party but Soobin could hardly bring himself to care. Yeonjun had slid his hands down his back to land on his ass. He squeezed before pulling Soobin close, pushing their bodies together. Yeonjun didn't let go either, fingers digging in, holding Soobin in place as he started to move against him. The angle wasn't right, Yeonjun was still sitting on the counter and they were both wearing jeans, so Yeonjun gave up with a huff, sliding off the counter and pulling Soobin out of the kitchen. 

Soobin had no idea where he had been dragged, only having a second to register a small empty room before he was shoved back against the door. Yeonjun gripped his hips tightly and pressed him back into the wood, their bodies now properly aligned. He was leaving open mouthed, messy kisses down his jaw to his neck. Soobin was worked up and panting now, releasing a slight hiss when Yeonjun nipped at his skin. Before Yeonjun could pull away Soobin pressed his hand to the back of his head. He could feel Yeonjun's smirk against his skin as he continued to suck on the spot.  
Soobin was hard, and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips forward in search of friction. He let out a moan as he felt that Yeonjun was just as hard. He grabbed Yeonjun's ass with both hands to press them together, moving to a slow rhythm. Yeonjun had undone his shirt and currently had his hands all over his abs. He slid them back to Soobin's waist and made a pleased noise at how easily he was able to wrap his hands around it. Soobin could feel himself get harder with every sound Yeonjun made. Soobin felt like he was going insane and Yeonjun went back to sucking bruises into his collarbones. “You're so, ah, that feels so good.” Soobin's voice had gotten rougher and deeper the more turned on he got.

“Mmmm I want to suck you off.” 

“Holy shit. Yes. Oh god. Please.”

Watching Yeonjun drop to his knees in front of him and undo his belt was surreal. He'd fantasied about this more times than he could count. Soobin let out small noise of relief as Yeonjun unzipped his jeans and slid down his boxers, dick finally free of his tight pants. Yeonjun didn't hesitate to reach out and loosely grip his cock, slowly jerking him off. “I've thought about this, you know?” Soobin couldn't give a coherent answer, he hoped the desperate noise he made was an adequate response. “I knew your cock would be huge.” He leaned forward and licked around the head before pulling away again. “I imagined how it would feel to swallow you whole.” This time Yeonjun took Soobin into his mouth, but only part of the way. He pulled off again to look teasingly up at Soobin.  
“Ah. Fuck,” was all Soobin could think to say. Any logical thoughts had packed up and left at the sight of Yeonjun on his knees. Soobin broke eye-contact to tip his head back against the door. Yeonjun had finally started to take him deeper and he was going to lose his mind.  
Yeonjun was sliding his tongue up one side of his cock when Soobin reached down to grip his hair. Yeonjun closed his eyes and let out a hum of pleasure. As Yeonjun swallowed him down again Soobin gave an experimental tug causing Yeonjun to let out a moan around his cock and choke around him. He went to move his hand away but Yeonjun was quick to reach up and keep it in place. 

“Feels good,” Yeonjun slurred out, tongue still busy.

“Shit Yeonjun-ah. That's so hot.” Yeonjun moaned in response and looked up at Soobin with watery eyes, his lips red and swollen, stretched around his cock. It was the single sexiest thing Soobin had ever seen. With Yeonjun taking him deeper and deeper, he didn't last much longer. His gripped tightened in Yeonjun's hair as he came. Yeonjun took all of it, swallowing without hesitation. Soobin could hardly believe this was real. He stood there panting for a second before sliding down the door to sit in front of Yeonjun. He pulled him forward into a messy kiss, able to taste himself on Yeonjun's tongue. 

He could see Yeonjun's hand reach for his own dick. He's sure at this point he must be painfully hard in his jeans. Before Yeonjun could touch himself, he gently pushed him backward until he was lying down with Soobin on top of him. “Want me to touch you, Jun-ah?” Yeonjun bit his lip and nodded. Soobin slowly ran his hand down Yeonjun's body. He pulled his shirt up so he could feel the overheated skin of Yeonjun's stomach. He traced along the sharp edges of his hip bones and dipped his fingers under the band of his underwear. He could see Yeonjun was getting desperate and impatient, and as much as he would love to take his time and tease he decided to have mercy and popped open the button of his jeans. He pulled the jeans and boxers down in one go, revealing Yeonjun's hard, aching cock. The sight was more beautiful than he imagined. His cock was thick and practically made him salivate as he looked at it. He wrapped his had around it and worked him up and down a few times, fascinated by how his hand looked touching Yeonjun's cock. He picked up a rhythm that had Yeonjun panting and gasping.  
He changed position, straddling over Yeonjun's legs so he had a full view of Yeonjun unravelling so beautifully. He pushed up Yeonjun's shirt and deliberately rubbed over his nipple. The breathy moan he got in response made him immediately lean forward to watch his face as he did it again. He wanted to drink those sounds directly from his lips.  
He could feel Yeonjun's cock twitch in his hand as he reached up to fist his hand in his hair. He gripped harder and kept up a relentless pace until Yeonjun came with another beautiful, breathy whine. 

Soobin sat back and slowly became aware of their surroundings. Yeonjun had dragged him into the laundry room. Soobin only felt a bit bad as he reached into the dirty laundry basket and grabbed a towel to wipe his hand and Yeonjun's stomach with. As he tossed it away he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked back over to see Yeonjun making kissy lips at him. He smiled and leaned in to oblige, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. That didn't seem to be enough however as Yeonjun held him in place to kiss him again. And again. It seemed to go on endlessly. It wasn't like the desperate, urgent kisses from earlier. This was slow and deliberate. Soobin couldn't get enough. He felt blissfully calm as he lost himself in the sensation. The soft, slow drag of lips, the pressing of tongues, the feel of Yeonjun's hands gliding over his body.

Unfortunately he also couldn't ignore how sore his arm was from bracing himself on the hard ground. He knew he had to get up eventually. Yeonjun pouted at him as he broke the kiss, but allowed Soobin to pull him up. They looked at each other. Yeonjun pressed his lips together like he was trying not to laugh, Soobin's lip twitched. They both broke into a fit of giggles as they attempted to neaten their now dishevelled clothes, Soobin laughing particularly loudly when he tried to fix Yeonjun's birds nest hair. As Yeonjun was using the excuse of buttoning up his shirt to touch his abs some more, Soobin weighed his options. He was naturally a little pessimistic, but even he couldn't convince himself Yeonjun wasn't interested after what happened. But was he interested enough to say yes if Soobin asked him out? He knew he had to say something. He didn't want to leave this party, or even this room without saying something. He didn't want to leave any room for misunderstanding. 

Yeonjun had reached the top button of his shirt and Soobin had made up his mind. He took hold of Yeonjun's hands. “Hyung, I like you a lot and I would like to go on a date with you. If you want that too.” Any apprehension Soobin had been feeling dissolved as he watched Yeonjun's entire face light up.

“Soobin-ah is so cute. Of course I want that. I've always wanted that.” They stared at each other a few moments longer, matching smiles growing on their faces. “Besides, how could I say no when you've finally called me hyung? After all this time! I practically melted into a puddle!” 

Soobin sighed. He couldn't believe he forgot the competition, but for once Soobin was not concerned with losing, too giddy to care. He pressed a quick kiss to Yeonjun's lips. “I'll call you whatever you want, hyung.”

“Stop! This is too much for my poor heart to take.” He could feel Yeonjun practically vibrating with excitement. “Come on Soobinie, let's go back to the party so I can obnoxiously hold your hand in front of people.” 

“I want to obnoxiously hold your hand forever. Now let's go and rub our extreme happiness in other people's faces.” Yeonjun laughed delightedly and grabbed his hand to drag him back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeek, I've never written anything explicit before, so I hope this was okay!!


End file.
